


You'll Be Mine, Right?

by krayana



Category: The Runaways (2010) RPF
Genre: F/F, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krayana/pseuds/krayana
Summary: When there's always a camera rolling, you have to take time to make your own memories.





	You'll Be Mine, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alixtii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/gifts).



> Thanks to Rach, the beta machine--everything that still sounds clunky is just me, my apologies. This is clearly all fake, but I liked writing it; hope it works for other people as well.
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

"It's not cheesy, it's...professional!," Dakota tried. Even she admitted, that sounded weak. 

"D, it's not just cheesy, it's  _corny_ , and--" 

"And you wan-na do it," Dakota sing-songed. She could see the hesitation in Kristen's face as she protested and knew she'd be winning this one. She suppressed the victory grin. 

Kristen knew protesting at this point would be pointless. "Well, yeah, haven't YOU always wanted to ?" She finally allowed herself to grin up at Dakota. It was the kind of smile hardly anyone knew existed, the one Kristen kept for behind closed doors and the one Dakota loved the best. It lit up her eyes and made her look like a teenager again, before every breath she took was photographed using telephoto lenses or handy-dandy cell-phone cameras then dissected by the press and the internet. It made her look like a girl Dakota may have never met, but knew still lived in there someplace. 

D finally let her grin spread across her face in total victory and tackled Kristen back onto the bed in half a hug, half victory celebration. Kristen ended up laughing at D's enthusiasm and muttering "corny," under her breath, but she was smiling too as they lay side by side, staring at the hotel ceiling. 

"I've  _always_  wanted to go!" Dakota replied, somewhat obviously in Kristen's mind. "I just didn't want my fist time to be for a scene with a bunch of strangers standing around and where it didn't mean anything," she started the sentence with enthusiasm and then slowly tapered off quietly without losing any conviction and let the silence settle over them. She could feel Kristen's arm pressed against hers from shoulder to wrist. They were breathing in rhythm, neither saying anything. Dakota was hoping like hell she'd be able to avoid the elephant in the room, namely everything else in the script she'd never done. Specifically: everything with Kristen, particularly the vague sex. 

Kristen, for her part, was mentally agreeing wholeheartedly. She hated it when her own memories became public property and she felt this urge in her gut to make sure that happened as little as possible--well, to the extent that she could control, anyway--to Dakota. She'd think about those specifics later. Right now though, she had work to do. 

"Well then, we should definitely head up there tonight! You drive, I'll get refreshments," she propped herself up on her elbows and looked over and down at Dakota. "We're gonna have a good time tonight, babe," she grinned. 

*** 

Their backs rested against the O in the Hollywood sign, and Kristen and Dakota looked out at the city lights in silence. They passed a bottle between them--vodka cranberry Kristen had mixed and thrown in her backpack with a blanket and a bottle of champagne she'd found at the hotel. 

"Nice view," Dakota said, breaking the silence, motioning with the bottle out to the lights. Kristen smirked and looked away from Dakota, focused back on the buildings and headlights and taillights and billboards. 

She looked back at Dakota. "Gorgeous," she agreed, and reached over for the bottle. 

Dakota let her head fall back and rest against the white paint with a small thud, and closed her eyes. She could tell Kristen was still looking at her, she didn't want to interrupt. "Thanks for coming up here with me," she finally said. 

She could hear Kristen's grin in her reply. "Anytime. It's pretty cool up here, despite the light pollution." 

Dakota rolled her eyes, even though they were still closed. "Let's call it moonlight, ok? Try to be romantic? It won't kill you," she said. 

Kristen's eyes darted up to Dakota's face at the word "romantic," glad her eyes were still shut. Did she mean it? "Do you mean that?" Kristen asked without really intending to. Maybe there was more vodka than cranberry in that bottle. 

Dakota opened her eyes, a bit confused. She looked around for Kristen, finally seeing her laying on the blanket, looking up at the sign, Dakota, and the few visible stars, biting her lip and waiting for an answer. "Do I mean what?" Dakota asked. 

"You want me to be romantic?" Kristen's eyes darted everywhere but where they might actually meet Dakota's. She wished she'd just stop talking now, because she'd been sort of getting mixed signals from D for a while now, and if it turned out Kristen herself was the only one interested, this night was gonna get awkward fast. 

Dakota was picking up on the quickly shifting mood of the situation. She had been joking, sort of. Well, not really. But she never thought Kristen would actually take her seriously, which is why she'd thought it okay to joke about it. But now...She reached over and laid a hand on Kristen's shoulder, and Kristen finally met her eyes. Dakota smiled hesitantly. "If you...I mean, it'd be," she swallowed. "Yeah," she said finally with a little bob of her head. "It'd be nice." 

Kristen couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks or the smile that played at her lips. "I'm not the romantic one," Kristen protested. "Haven't you seen any of the tabloids?" 

Dakota rolled her eyes and slid down to lay next to Kristen like they had been laying on the bed earlier, shoulder to wrist. "Yeah, well, you brought me up here," she said, as if that proved everything. She twisted her hand so it brushed against Kristen's between them, and Kristen twisted their fingers together, palms resting together as well. Dakota smiled. "And I don't read the tabloids," she added with a smirk. 

They lay that way in silence for a while, just breathing and staring at the sky until Kristen couldn't take it anymore. "How did you know you could sing like that?" she finally asked. 

"I thought we weren't talking about the movie," Dakota teased. Kristen had had this whole big spiel on the drive up about how this trip was about them, not the movie, and had virtually avoided all conversation about the upcoming filming since. 

Kristen smirked. "We're not, we're talking about  _you_ ," she replied. 

Dakota rolled her eyes, even if Kristen couldn't see it from her vantage point. "Well, I didn't really. I just knew I wanted to work on it," her grip tightened fractionally. Kristen smiled. "How'd you know you could play like that.  _And_  sing?" 

"No one else was getting that part," Kristen said through gritted teeth. Dakota waited. "So I taught myself to play the guitar, watched a hella lotta Joan playing, bugged the shit out of Rob on the set of the first movie...sang in the shower a lot." She blushed. Usually she deflected that question, it was a little too personal for her tastes, but this was D. "And then they started talking about you for Cherie, so I took some lessons--til Joan told me to cut it out 'cause I was starting to sound like a businesses musician and that wasn't fucking ok with her," Kristen laughed a little at the memory. 

Dakota smiled. That sounded like Joan. But wait--"You took lessons when you heard I was up for it?" 

She felt Kristen tense and shift slightly next to her. The older girl cleared her throat and took a drink out of the bottle. "Yeah, you're a pretty good actor, you know. Didn't want 'em deciding you needed someone better to work with." 

Dakota's grip tightened on Kristen's hand and she propped herself up so she could look Kristen in the eye. "Don't be an idiot. I only read the script in the first place because you were already attached. You're amazing, everybody knows it." 

Kristen wanted to roll her eyes at that, but the look on Dakota's face, so earnest and open, kept her from doing so. Instead, she reached up and tucked Dakota's hair behind her ear so it'd stop falling in her face. Kristen allowed herself half a smile at the warmth in Dakota's neck and the still righteous expression on her face. "Well, you think so, that's enough," she said. 

Kristen was watching Dakota very carefully--well, more attentively than usual, even--and she'd noticed something lately. Sometimes, even when Kristen was saying important things, she'd catch D's glance darting between her mouth and her eyes. It had been a little disconcerting at first, but now Kristen barely noticed. Except for the past couple minutes, Dakota had barely registered Kristen's eyes as existing. She leaned, unconsciously Kristen was sure, closer into Kristen's space, and now Dakota was licking her slightly parted lips. Kristen had thought about this, and was pretty sure she knew what she wanted to do. 

Kristen's hand was still tucked in Dakota's blond hair, holding it away from her face, so Kristen just let her hand trail to the back of Dakota's neck and rest there for a second, squeezing gently. Her eyes flicked down to look at D's mouth, and any sort of suave plan Kristen might have had at one point sort of went out the window. She pulled Dakota's by her neck closer and closer into her own personal space, until they were sharing the same breath. "Is this okay?" she finally asked. 

She felt more than saw Dakota smile and nod, and Kristen actually cut off what was the beginning of the word "Yeah," when she finally reached up and met Dakota's mouth with her own. She kept it simple, mouth slightly open but not demanding anything else out of the situation. She did allow herself to run her left hand up through Dakota's hair, though, and scratch at the other girl's scalp a bit. 

The unexpected sensation caused Dakota's elbow to buckle for a second, pressing more of her weight onto Kristen and for a slight sigh to escape her throat straight into Kristen's mouth. Not wanting to freak the younger girl out, Kristen pulled back then, searching Dakota's eyes for her reaction. 

Kristen shouldn't have worried. A grin was spreading over D's entire face. She couldn't help but start to smile back. 

"Yeah, I'm okay with that," Dakota finally said. She leaned back down again, smiled when Kristen smiled, and hovered the last inch, waiting. Kristen grinned and ran her hand up Dakota's bare arm, causing Dakota to finally give in and lean down. This kiss was longer, and when Kristen's tongue swept across Dakota's bottom lip, the blond copied the action that had sent a jolt down her spine. Before she knew what was happening, Kristen had braced her arm around Dakota and rolled their positions so the blond was laying back on the ground. The sudden change made D laugh, even as Kristen smirked at her ability to surprise Dakota. 

Kristen brushed the hair back off of Dakota's forehead as she settled her weight more comfortably on top of the blond. She'd slid a knee in between Dakota's during all the commotion, and she let herself shift her hips slightly so nothing was digging in anywhere. All the shifting didn't go unnoticed by Dakota, though she wasn't quite ready to mark it down as a bad thing just yet. Kristen leaned down and let her mouth trail along Dakota's jawline then back to her ear, down to her throat. She could feel Dakota's pulse pick up speed when she kissed her throat and collar bone and let her thumbs make small circles on Dakota's hipbones, just under her shirt. When Kristen moved back up, urged by Dakota's insistent hands, to kiss her again on the mouth, she let her hand slide farther under Dakota's shirt. When her thumb swept over the blond's belly button, Kristen could feel the other girl shudder under her in pleasure. She smiled and pulled back a bit to look Dakota in the eye, and then sat up. She pretended not to hear D's slight whine of protest. 

Kristen settled next to the blond, one arm around Dakota's shoulders, so their sides were pressed together completely. Dakota beat her to the chance to speak. "I didn't want the first time I kissed you to be in front of a camera." 

Kristen stilled, completely. She used the arm from around Dakota's shoulders to reach for the vodka cranberry bottle and took a long drink. When she put the bottle down, she didn't put her arm back. "Yeah," she mumbled. She shook her head. "Yeah." It came out louder this time. "Good idea to practice, get the nerves out." She laughed. "Rob and I should have done the same, saved ourselves a lot of trouble." She took another drink. 

Dakota was watching her like Kristen'd lost her mind. She took the bottle away after the second drink and took one of her own. "What the hell are you talking about?" she finally asked, exasperated. 

Kristen stilled again, then motioned between them. "Of course you don't want your first kiss to be in a room full of grips and lighting techs, who would? It's cool; I just..." she trailed off. 

Dakota rolled her eyes. She put her hand at the base of Kristen's neck, propelling her to turn her head and look Dakota in the eye. "No, I didn't want my first kiss with  _you_  to be in front of a camera, okay? That's mine. Didn't we  _just_  talk about this in the hotel?" 

Kristen started blushing and looked away from Dakota's serious gaze. "Yeah, we did. I just--" She was cut off by Dakota kissing her, much more assertively than before. The blond's tongue was in Kristen's mouth before Kristen even realized she'd parted her lips for more than a moment. But Kristen wasn't one to just sit back and let it all happen, so she brought her hands up to cup Dakota's face, run her hands through the blond hair. In turn, Dakota took the opportunity to slide her hands around Kristen's sides, to play with the hem of her t-shirt and the soft skin underneath. Kristen bent to kiss Dakota's throat again, and without realizing it, the blond slid her hands up the back of Kristen's shirt, relishing the feeling of skin beneath her palms. Kristen shivered against the contact, and Dakota smiled and spoke into her ear. "That's mine, too." 

Kristen dragged her head up, silently hoping Dakota wouldn't move her hands just yet, and smiled at the blond. "This could be a long night, then," she warned. 

Dakota grinned a little wickedly back, and let her nails trail down Kristen's spine, felt the other girl arch into her at the sudden sensation. "I am prepared for that eventuality, yes. I've always wanted to see the sunrise from this spot, too." She managed to keep her voice even until the last two words, when Kristen ran her hand up Dakota's side very slowly. 

Kristen nodded. "You know, so have I. We should do that some time." She could feel the answering chuckle in Dakota's chest from where she was busy kissing her clavicle, and it made Kristen smile.


End file.
